The present invention relates to a fitting for walls or panels, according to the preamble to main Claim 1.
In the field of display structures, it is known to use modular panels equipped with fittings which comprise female coupling elements mounted firmly on the panels and support elements with male couplings which can be coupled releasably in the corresponding female elements for the suspension thereon of the items to be displayed or for the support of shelves or brackets on which the items are subsequently placed.
The support elements are restrained releasably in the female coupling elements by a releasable bayonet coupling.
However, these fittings have many disadvantages, amongst which is the fact that the support element may accidentally be disengaged, resulting in its detachment from the panel.
A further disadvantage is the displeasing aesthetic effect of the holes in the female coupling elements on the visible face of the panel.
The problem upon which the present invention is based is that of providing a fitting for panels or walls equipped with fittings, which is designed structurally and functionally to overcome the limitations described above with reference to the prior art mentioned.
This problem is solved by the invention by means of a fitting for walls or panels equipped with fittings, comprising a female coupling element which can be mounted on the panel or wall, a support element which can be fixed releasably in the female coupling element in a position such that the support element projects like a bracket from the panel or wall, as well as bayonet coupling means and complementary coupling means provided in one and in the other of the female coupling element and the support element, respectively, for restraining the support element in the female coupling element when the support element is fixed therein, wherein the coupling means and the complementary coupling means comprise, respectively, a pin and a catch seat for catching the pin, and in that resilient means are provided and act between the pin and the catch seat in order to urge the pin into the catch seat so as to prevent accidental disengagement of the coupling means and the complementary coupling means when the support element is fixed in the female coupling elements.